massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Pygmy Sand Monster
|- | | rowspan="2"| frameless | center | 250px | |} Ever since He was born, pygmysandmonster always wanted to grow up to be a cook. Instead of going to school, he stayed at home with his mom and helped cook for his alcoholic father. All the other fish made fun of him. so one day he decided to give up the ship and adventure to ceardia. On his way there he was captured and was hypnotized to be the vampires secret weapon against his own kind, (the vampires and the fish have been at war since the beginning of time) But this did not work , but instead gave pygmysandmonster the urge to catch and cook baby fish and sell them. For 5 years he was "The #1 restaurant in Ceardia!" As Quoted from the ''Silveredge Times.''But a downfall was imminent. The vampires heard about his great success and sabotaged his restaurant. They Released a cage of rats the day before the health inspector came to see the restaurant. as planned, the health inspector was horrified and so was everyone else in Silveredge. out of embarrassment, pygmysandmonster ran away from his restaurant to the far reaches of Ceardia, from there He met a band of pirates who were very partial to Sushi and sushi-like products. The hugeass fish suddenly realized, Cannibalism is wrong! he immediately began shutting down his fast food restaurant, Quickfastfatfish, and kicked his addiction to fish and fish-like products. The other pirates didn't really care that much so they didn't stop him, as He had other useful talents. The pirates stranded him on a remote island in the newly discovered continent, Daendroc. They scurvy-ridden pirates were pleased with his work and sent him to another remote location, near the glorious harbor city of maelstrom. There he built a small fort for quick and easy access to the enemy faction of shadow-hood and Dragon-vain, and oozing, pus-ridden, mucus Infested race of disgusting little rats. There He dwells, waiting, being fishy, overall being a little pest to everyone and anyone. So after 37 days 5 minutes and 57 seconds in the He was promoted to Captain, given his own house in Rapture bay, and a pat on the back. One day While Pygmysandmonster was on the shore throwing rocks into the water, He saw a fin Break the surf. SHARK! he yelled and yelled until it talked to him. "Hey remember me?" It was one of his bullies from his childhood. "yeah Jimminey, I remember you" Replies pygmy. "Your Mother is very sick, but your father is in rehab. He tried to set fire to The coral Hotel. Isn't That ironic?" "What's fire?" Said Pygmy. THIS IS FIRE! Said Jimminey, and threw a pot of extremely hot french fire oil in His face. He was Immediately Rushed to the Pirate Hospital. The thing is though... Pirates dont make very good Doctors and nurses, so they took blood from a headcrab zombie to inject him with. obviously he died, and became a zombie, and grew a very attractive headcrab. feesh.jpg Category:MembersCategory:Rapture Members